The Cheerful Facade
by lovely-omy826
Summary: What happens when a happy go lucky princess's past bubbles to the surface? Can she be saved by her new companions? Will love blossom in the midst of tragedy? You have to read to find out deisaku story rated t for now although it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note **

**Well this is my second time attempting to write a deisaku fanfic**

**Anyway this story is about sakura being a princess (yeah i know its been done but who cares). Tsunade is Sakura's grandmother and therfore the Queen of Konoha. Ino and deidara are brother and sister orphans that tsunade takes in. As the story goes on things will start to make sense (hopefully) **

**Ages in this chapter: **

**Sakura: 6**

**Ino: 6 **

**Deidara: 7**

**Tsunade: 50 (but she still looks like she's in her late twenties.)**

**Anyone else: whatever age just use your imagination. **

" " speech

' ' thought

_italics_ flash backs and other things.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto if i did then sakura and deidara would already be together.

**

* * *

**Tsunade ran around the palace frantically looking for her granddaughter. She checked everysingle nook and cranny of their beautiful home. Finally she headed towards the seashore in hopes that her granddaughter would be there looking for seashells or swiming like she did so often. Nope no sign of her. Next she headed towards the gardens again in hopes of finding her six year-old granddaughter. Tsunade made sure to check everywhere in the giant structure of what was the garden. 

"damn" she swore under her breathe as she ran a hand through her blonde hair "where the heck could she be?" she asked to no one in particular as she continued to walk through the fields of flowers. "why did this place have to be so big?" she asked her self. as she concluded that her grandaughter definitely wasn't in the garden. Finally an idea popped into her head 'if she isn't on the beach or in the gardens then she must be in the..' And sure enough there she was. Tsunade's searching was finally coming to a stop as she walked towards the apple orchard.

The blonde woman stopped in front of one of the apple trees. "sakura" tsunade called out as she looked up into the tree. There was a moment of silence until a six year-old could be seen dangling upside down on the tree trunk looking at her grandmother with a bright smile on her adorable little face. " Morning grandma." the little girl said as she opened her eyes to reveal they were a vibrant color of green while her pink locks dangled around her. "What in gods name were you thinking sakura?" asked tsunade in a worried tone "I'm sorry but when i got up this morning i had a strong urge to pick some red, juicy apples" said sakura as she pointed to basket full of ripe red apples that were on the ground. Tsunade's worried face soon faded as she saw the happy look on her granddaughter's face.

" well come on down and you can give those apples to cook." tsunade said as she helped sakura climb down the tree. " ooh do you think he'll make an apple pie? that would just make my day!" sakura said cheerfully as she grabbed her basket and walked towards her home with tsunade following right behind her. "Yes that would be nice wouldn't it? But as soon as you give those apples to him i want to you to go wash up and change into your normal clothes don't forget to put your jumper in the laundry basket so the maid can wash it and then come down stairs to my office. I have a surprise for you." said tsunade as sakura turned to face her " What kind of a surprise?" sakura said as her smile widened. "You'll have to wait and see." was tsunade's response.

Sakura ran towards the kitchen and said hello to the cook who looked at her with a happy smile. "guess what i got for you today Tao-chan" said sakura as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "what exactly would that be sakura-hime?" said the twenty something year-old man as he washed his hands and dryed them with a towel. "Some big red, juicy apples" sakura said in delight. Tao laughed lightly as he took the apples from the pink haired girl. "hmm? i wonder what i should use these for? sakura-hime do you have any ideas?" Tao said as he bgan to wash the apples. sakura smiled and said " yeah maybe you could make an apple pie?" "hmm maybe. If i did make this apple pie would you like to help me make it? asked Tao. "Well i don't really...yes! i would love to help you make an apple pie. I'll ask my grandma if it's okay. Bye Tao-chan i'll see you later" called out sakura as she headed towards her bathroom. Tao chuckled as he turned his attention once again to what he was cooking before.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

After sakura had taken a bath to remove any dirt on her body she changed into one of her dresses. Sakura chose to wear a darkish-grey dress with long sleeves that ended at her elbows, the actual dress stopped right at her knees and the hem was a pure white color as well as the buttons on the front. Sakura decided to wear her hair down with a ribbon tyed up in a small bow on top of her medium length hair which was the same color as her dress. When sakura was finished she headed downstairs to her granmother's office. 

When sakura reached the door to the office she slightly opened it and poked her head in. Tsunade saw sakura and made a gesture for her to come in. As she entered she closed the door lightly behind her. Tsunade stood from her chair and walked towards sakura then she called sakura towards her. sakura moved towards her grandmother as she spoke "so what was my surprise?" tsunade was silent for a moment until she spoke" Sakura there's some people i want you to meet." Tsunade moved to the side to reveal two blonde children: one boy and one girl. The blonde girl was standing a little behind the boy as sakura looked at them and then to tsunade with a confused expression on her face. Tsunade kneeled down to meet sakura's level and then said " their names are ino and deidara, they're going to be living her from now on, okay?" Sakura again looked at the two kids who were wearing tattered and old clothes, she then looked back to her grandmother and smiled " okay. i always wanted to someone to play with" and with that tsunade stood up and said " Good, now i want you to make them feel welcomed okay?" as she walked to her chair. "Oh i almost forgot. Grandma can i help Tao-chan make an apple pie, please? i promise i won't get my dress dirty" sakura begged."Okay now go on you three i have some paper work to do." Tsunade said as sakura took ino's and deidara's hands and lead them to the kitchen.

"So how old are you two?" sakura asked wanting to start a conversation as they made their way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, ino was the first to answer "I'm six and my brother is seven" said the shy blonde girl. "Oh so you guys are brother and sister. Well that's interesting. Where did you guys come from?" asked sakura as she stopped and turned to face the two children who also stopped walking. "We're from Iwa" said deidara who had a sad look in his eye. " That's cool, i've never been anywhere else but here." said sakura who failed to notice the saddened expression on his face. With that sakura turned around and began to walk away leaving the two siblings with equally confused expressions. "Hey come on slow pokes" sakura called back to them as she looked over her shoulder to see them walking towards her.

When they caught up ino said " Um...excuse me princess but where are you taking us?"sakura looked at ino and smiled which caused ino to hide behind her brother again. " We're going to the kitchen so we can help Tao-chan make an apple pie" then sakura stopped abruptly and turned to face ino. "Oh and you don't have to call me princess i like it when people call me by my name, sakura okay?" ino nodded as sakura finished talking and then smiled to the shy little girl. "Do you two like apple pie?" asked sakura curious to know because she wanted them to be able to enjoy the delicious taste of a freshly baked apple pie after they finished eating dinner of course. The siblings just nodded in response as all three of them finally made the long treck to the kitchen.

"Hey Tao-chan i want you to meet my new friends" said the small girl as she walked up to Tao. "Really? oh well nice to meet you. Any friends of sakura-hime are friends of mine" said Tao as he smiled lightly at the two children behind sakura. "Yep we're gonna help you make that pie" sakura said happily. Tao looked at her with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry sakura-hime but the pie's already in the oven" sakura's smile faded into a small frown but then went back to a smile "Tha's okay Tao-chan there's always next time." Tao nodded his head in response "Why don't you show your new friends the gardens, sakura-hime. Lunch isn't for another hour. When i'm done preparing it i'll bring you it to you three so you can have a little picnic" sakura's smile grew wider "That sounds like a wonderful idea, see you later Tao-chan" said sakura as she led the other two towards the garden area.

The garden was by far sakura's favorite place to just play or hang out and chill. She loved the idea of being able to share it with her new friends. When the three of them reached the garden sakura heard a gasp coming from behind her so she turned around to see that deidara and ino had their mouths gaping open in disbelief of the beautiful sight before them. Sakura now confused at their actions asked "what don't you like it?" Deidara being the first to recover responded by saying "It's absolutely beautiful and huge." Sakura giggled at the blonde boy which earned a questioning glare from the young boy. "What's so funny?" sakura stopped giggling enough to say "You. You're acting like a girl but i can't blame you i always loved coming here" the pinkette finished as she turned to walk toward a tree with a swing under it leaving a blushing deidara and a still shocked ino. Deidara grabbed his little sister's hand and led her toward the tree sakura was now sitting under. Deidara decided to sit infront of the cheerful girl cross-legged and his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. Sakura watched deidara the entire time never taking her eyes off him then their faces were so close their noses were practically touching. As ino walked over to the other side of her brother she accidently tripped over a tree root which caused her to push her brother. Deidara and sakura looked at eachother with wide eyes as they realized what had happened. Pulling away almost instantly deidara's cheeks were stained a bright red. Sakura still in shock touched her lips lightly with her fingers where deidara's lips had just been a few seconds ago. Her cheeks were also a bright red color.

Ino who just got off the ground looked back and forth betwwen her brother, who had moved to sit somewhere else and sakura who was just staring at nothing. She walked toward her brother and asked him if everything was alright. Deidara did not look up at his sister but responded with an "i'm fine. nothing's wrong." Ino was very confused but dismised her confusion and decided to buck up the courage to ask sakura if she wanted to play. Unlike deidara, sakura did look up the blush no longer present on her face when ino asked her if she wanted to play with her. "Sure i would love to play with you. Oh i have an idea why don't we head to the koi pond?" sakura asked ino. Ino nodded and the two girls walked to where the koi pond was as deidara layed back against the tree with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and muttured something that sounded like "stupid girl" as his cheeks began to heat up again.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Well i hope you like my fic it just came to me in dream. Please leave me some reviews, they're greatly appreciated!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Yay! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Ages in the chapter are the same but I'll tell you if they change.**

* * *

It was getting late so sakura led her new friends back to the palace. Ino who was now more comfortable around sakura started talking about something but deidara and sakura were lost in thought about what had happened earlier. Just the thought of it made their cheeks heat up. 

Deidara looked up at the starry night sky as he put his hands in the pockets of his tattered old pants. He wanted a bath badly. He couldn't recall the last time he had had one. As he continued to think to him self he failed to notice that the two girls in front of him had stopped walking. Thankfully, he stopped right before he crashed into them. He watched as sakura told them to wait her while she asked her grandmother something he couldn't quite make out. Seconds later sakura exited the room with that familiar smile that she wore. 'I wonder why she's always so happy' thought the blonde boy as he continued to follow the pinkette up the stairs.

Apparently, sakura had asked her grandmother about the sleeping arrangements for ino and himself. Sakura continued to explain as they reached the top of the staircase that they would both have their own rooms and they wouldn't have to worry about a change of clothes because sakura's grandmother had already sent someone to buy a whole new wardrobe for the blonde siblings. Upon hearing this ino squealed in delight. She would finally be able to change her clothes after a nice warm bath. Deidara had a faint smile on his lips as he watched his younger sister jump up and down in excitement.

"Come on, i'll show where your rooms are" sakura said as she walked down a long hallway with a few doors on either side. Sakura stopped in front of white door and motioned for ino to come. Ino could barely contain herself as sakura opened the door to what would be ino's room from now on. 'Finally i won't have to sleep on a dank, cold floor' the small blonde thought as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her shiny, blue eyes while she looked at the surroundings of the room. It was plain but ino couldn't careless as long as she had a warm bed to sleep on.

"I know it's kind of plain and bland but we could paint it and make it to suit you" sakura said as she watched ino walk around the room. "Okay, thank you" ino said no longer being able to hold back those hot tears that stung her eyes. Deidara watched as ino's tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks. But what surprised deidara was that his sisters' tears were not ones of sadness but of joy which in turn made him smile. When ino stopped crying sakura walked over to two big slidding doors. "And this is your closet already filled with clothes if you don't like them then we can get you some new ones" said sakura with that trademark smile of hers. Ino looked at all the dresses that filled her closet. She gently traced the edges with her fingertips reveling in the feeling of the soft fabric. Sakura walked towards deidara as ino continued to check out all the dresses.

"Let's go see your room now" sakura said as she grabbed deidara's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. As they walked sakura had not as of yet let go of deidara's hand but neither of them were complaining. When they past three more doors sakura finally stopped. Only then she finally let his hand go as she opened the door which was also white in color. 'i'm gonna have to do something about all this white' thought deidara as he looked inside his room which looked identical to ino's. Just like in ino's room sakura had showed him the closet with all his new clothes. "Each room has it's own bathrom so you can take one if you like when your done just head back to your sister's room so i can go over a few things my grandmother wanted me to tell you both." sakura said as she exited the room.

* * *

45 minutes later

* * *

Just as sakura said both of them were waiting for him. They were both sitting on ino's bed while they talked and laughed as sakura brushed ino's long blonde hair. Deidara interrupted their girly moment by clearing his throat so they would recognize his presence. " So you're all squeaky clean?" ino asked as she looked at her brother while he got on to the bed and sat next to her. Deidara only nodded in response.

"okay, well basically the only rules you have to know is just to behave. Oh! i almost forgot there is one room in the house that no one is allowed in not even my grandmother goes in there. It's the room on the far-left coner of the house on the first floor, the tea room." sakura said as ino's curiosity peaked. "why?" asked the blonde little girl as she stared into her new friend's bright green eyes. Sakura looked away and quickly got off the bed. When she reached the door she looked back at the confused siblings and said "Just don't go in there" as she left and headed to her own room.

"I wonder what that was for?" asked deidara as he stared at the now empty doorway. Ino shrugged and hug her brother goodnight. Deidara quietly left his sister's room as he thought about what sakura had said. He probably wouldn't be able to get a goodnight's sleep with this bugging him.

* * *

A/N

I no the chapter was short but i kind of ran out of ideas. The next chapter will hopefully be better. all their ages change and we see how sakura's and deidara's relationship is doing.

PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!


End file.
